


Midnight Snacc

by Bajillian



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Other, this is a joke, two fics in a week... and both have snacc in the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: He knew that Havve and Phobos didn’t really get up in the middle of the night, and unless Meouch was going at it with some robot lady in the kitchen, there was no reason that he should be hearing these metal sounds at this time.





	Midnight Snacc

It was a bit of clatter in the night that woke Sung. Not enough to actually get him out of bed, but enough for him to turn onto his side and try to get back asleep. That wasn’t going to happen, however, when he heard the noise again. He knew that Havve and Phobos didn’t really get up in the middle of the night, and unless Meouch was going at it with some robot lady in the kitchen, there was no reason that he should be hearing these metal sounds at this time.

So Sung got up. Reluctantly. But got up, nonetheless. Very slowly and quietly, he tiptoed past Meouch’s room and saw that the lion man was fast asleep. Same with Phobos. With a quick trip back to his room, he put on pants and grabbed his nunchucks. He knew a few moves, in case it was an intruder.

With the same slow, quiet tiptoe, Sung gradually made it down the hall. He used his core to help light the way, but once he got close to the kitchen, he covered it with his hand. There was a shadowed figure kind of just… standing near the fridge. 

Sung flipped the light switch and whipped around his nunchucks in one swift motion. At the same time, he warned the figure. “Hey! You! You better explain what’s going on or I’m gonna have to— Havve?” He looked over at Havve’s charging station, which had no one in it.

The figure was, indeed, Havve, who quickly turned around to face Sung. With a permanent emotionless expression, it was difficult to tell what Havve was feeling (and often, it was nothing), but Sung could pick up on some slight embarrassment.

“...Everything alright?”

“I CAN EXPLAIN.” Havve’s eyes were flickering just a little more than normal.

Sung glanced between Havve and the fridge handle that the robot was holding. After a moment, he offered a gentle smile. “Can’t sleep?” he asked. “I get you, buddy. I might just go for a midnight snack.” He walked over to the fridge, but he got a face full of metal and stumbled back. 

“DO NOT TOUCH THEM,” Havve said, keeping a protective stance in front of the fridge.

Sung furrowed his brows and tried to look behind Havve to see what he was talking about. “Don’t touch who?” he asked. “There’s no one there.”

Havve looked at Sung as if he was the most dumb alien in the universe - though this just seemed to be Havve’s resting face. “THEY ARE RIGHT HERE.”

Sung blinked. “Havve, the only thing behind you is the fridge,” he said. “Is… Wait, why did you refer to it as _they?_ What did you do? Is there a person in there??” He moved a little closer, much more concerned now.

“THERE IS NO PERSON INSIDE THEM,” Havve said, pushing Sung back. “THEY ARE A FRIDGE.”

“I’m still not understanding.”

“IT IS LOVE, DOCTOR.”

Sung was still staring at Havve as he processed this information, but soon smiled again. This was probably just a dream or something, right? “You know what, that’s great, Havve,” he said. “I’m really happy for you and… them.” He walked over to the coffee machine to fill a ‘DAMN GOOD COFFEE’ mug; he could deal without milk for now. Once he had that, he began his journey back to bed. “I’ll just leave you two alone, then. Don’t stay up too late. Sweet dreams.”

Right as Sung took a sip of his coffee and stepped out of the kitchen, Havve spoke up again.

“I ALSO FUCKED THE COFFEE MACHINE.”


End file.
